


It's a Living

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sammy and Dean find an unique to make some extra cash.
Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/112469
Kudos: 14
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	It's a Living

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt biting one's lip for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Sam stood in the middle of the playground trying his best not to react to the kid twice his size threatening to pound him into the dirt. He had to bite his lip to keep his face blank. He figured out a few months ago that if he bit his lip hard enough he could squeeze out a tear or two.

"Awww is the widdle baby gonna go cry to his brother?" Freddy sneered.

"I don't need Dean to fight my battles," Sam stammered loud enough to be overheard.

Sammy stood his ground waiting for the punch he knew was coming. After the third one, he dropped like a stone. He counted to ten and popped up and dropped the other guy like a stone. Sammy quickly dusted himself off and walked toward the Impala. He wasn't surprised to see Dean sitting behind the wheel ready to leave.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Dean asked as he pulled out onto the street.

"I spar with you. Do you really think that _Freddy_ was any competition? Dean the worst thing that happened is that I almost bit a hole in my lip when I bit it to keep from laughing at his trash talk," Sammy said.

"I still don't like this," Dean complained.

"So any suckers for you to fleece?" sam asked.

"We cleared just over two hundred bucks between all the people by the table. Who knew that betting on playground fights could pay so well?" Dean grinned as he handed Sammy a stack of bills.

"I don't get it. It's sick and creepy and maybe a touch macabre but fuck it we get to eat pretty damn good while we wait for Dad to show up," Sammy peeled two twenties off the top and handed the rest back to Dean.

"Yeah, Princess I even promise you a decent salad bar for at least two meals," Dean swore.

"Jerk," Sammy snapped trying to sound angry but ruing the effect when he cracked a smile.

"You know if we add the money we just scored to what we have left from last time we could have a little fun before we meet up with Dad. What do you say the cheesiest tourist traps between now and then?" Dean suggested.

"I still want one nice dinner. Nothing that comes from a diner or a cardboard box. Also, one movie with subtitles and no Godzilla does not count," Sam negotiated.

"Yes to the fancy grub but nothing over fifteen bucks a plate. The movie we will table to be discussed when we find one," Dean counter-offered.

"Deal," Sammy smiled as they drove to find the best cheesy roadside attraction they could.


End file.
